


Khol angst,

by emmajones1019



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Khol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmajones1019/pseuds/emmajones1019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come here. Let me fix it.” Prompted by nerdywriter15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khol angst,

“Killian!” Hook jumped and accidentally messed up his almost perfect kohl application, and then got out of the bathroom to see his Swan lying on the bed looking at her laptop with excitement.

“Look! I found the movie I was tell- oops… sorry” Emma looked up from her laptop with glimmering eyes and then saw his expression and the line of kohl across his dashing face.

“It’s alright, love, I have feared worse beasts than a bad kohl application” Killian assured and Emma’s mouth corner quirked up.

“Are you sure?” Emma teased and laughed when she saw his pout; she left the laptop on the bed and then got into their bathroom; she placed her hands on her hips when she saw her boyfriend didn’t move.

“ **Come here,** tough guy **, let me fix it** ” Emma groaned with mock frustration and dragged him to their bathroom, earning a laugh from him.

Emma hopped up the counter after she grabbed her bag and then his kohl. Killian just looked at him lovingly and gladly obeyed when she groaned again.

“First we need to clean this off” Emma cooed and Killian fought the urge to lift a teasing eyebrow at his girlfriend; he decided to kiss her softly instead. “Easy tiger, we need to finish this first, we can have fun later” Emma murmured against his mouth and pulled away

“Is that a guarantee?” Killian murmured and Emma hugged his waist with her legs to get him closer to her.

“Perhaps” Emma took his kohl and proceeded to put his guyliner on.

Sure, there were a few mistakes, kisses and some pirate puns here and there, but the rest of that moment, he just looked at her brows furrowed and her lip-biting when she concentrated, and wondered how they ended up this way, from sword fighting against each other, to giving lessons to each other –even if some of these memories were painful- from leaving each other behind, to calling the other first when there’s an emergency, how did that happen?

It didn’t matter if he went through a few heartbreaks, punches on his face and betrayal, he wouldn’t change any of them, because then maybe he wouldn’t have found her.  

All these adventures, voyages, and this life, wouldn’t be the same without her.

Maybe he had had more years to navigate and sail the ocean with his crew, but that didn’t matter to him now.

This was his happy ending.

_Emma was his happy ending._


End file.
